


Forever

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Co-Captain Derek, Co-Captain Jackson, M/M, Meddling Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying on the couch in his living room Derek wondered if his life could be like one of the rom-coms he had spent the last 6 hours watching, the girl always got the guy. Or well in Derek’s case the guy always got the guy. He didn’t understand why Stiles wouldn’t even talk to him. He had tried to be nice to him, and tried to make sure he didn’t get hurt. The door closing made Derek jump, he didn’t realise that someone else was home.<br/>“He rejected you, didn’t he?” Laura said as she walked further into the living room. “Why else would you be watching these stupid movies?”<br/>Rolling his eyes Derek only threw a cushion at her. She was right technically but he wasn’t going to just admit it. “No. He didn’t let me speak.”  </p><p>Derek has been wanting Stiles for as long as he can remember, and thanks to Laura and Jackson he might finally have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Already in his second year of high school Stiles felt as he always had. Awkward and alone. He had friends, just not a lot of them. There was Scott and his girlfriend Allison and then there was Danny. They were great friends but Stiles just always felt like he didn’t fit in. Especially not with the lacrosse team after all the co-captain’s Derek and Jackson always kept him as the benchwarmer. Stiles had had that position for so long it started to feel like that was where he was meant to be. On the bench, not playing with everyone else. He believed that both Jackson and Derek hated him after all he could play lacrosse really well, as well as Scott and Danny but every match he was never allowed to play. Sighing Stiles walked into the cafeteria and stopped. At his table Lydia was sat there, it wasn’t as though she hadn’t sat there before and it wasn’t as though Stiles didn’t like her. In fact Stiles did like her and that was the problem. She was dating Jackson and they were the couple everyone wanted to be. Stiles knew Jackson suspect that he liked Lydia after all what straight male didn’t like her? But Stiles was positive that Jackson thought he liked Lydia more than he actually did. Jackson liked to act like a protective asshole and bully anyone that wasn’t his friends. The lucky bunch that liked to call themselves his friends were; Derek, Isaac (he was a Junior compared to Stiles Sophomore), Boyd (another member of the lacrosse team with Isaac) and Erica Boyd’s girlfriend. Checking to see where Jackson was sat, after all Stiles didn’t know if he could put up with Jackson sitting beside Lydia while he was trying to eat his lunch, luckily he was with his friends. Walking over to his friends Stiles sat his food down and smiled at Lydia. 

Lunch didn’t go as bad as Stiles thought it would. Jackson only glared at him twice, but he knew Derek must have glared at him at least double that amount. Lydia and Allison discussed their self-defence class. Not that Allison needed to go; her dad has taught the class since before Allison was born, and taught her since she could walk. Whilst Danny, Scott and himself just goofed off. It was actually nice for a change, usually Scott and Allison would just make kissy faces at each other across the table then kiss. Then he and Danny were left to do whatever and talk about anything but recently Danny was too into his boyfriend to discuss anything else. As Stiles stood up to put his tray by he could feel someone watching him. He didn’t want to turn around a check who it was, after all it could be Jackson. Slowly he walked to tray holders hoping whoever it was would stop. They were making him nervous and he didn’t need any more nerves considering he had an exam next. It was a gym exam but still Stiles didn’t understand why they had to have one at all. The last time Stiles had a gym exam he had to play against Jackson and Derek and that didn’t go well. But then again this time it was a written exam, and the co-captains weren’t in his class.

An hour later Stiles walked out of the class room feeling lighter than when he had walked in. The exam wasn’t hard, and it was stuff he learned last year when he started high school. Although he was the last person to leave, he didn’t care, everyone else had studded for it were as Stiles hadn’t so he was happy with how he thought he had done.  
“Stiles.” A voice said making him jump. Turning around he saw that it was Derek  
“Yes?” He asked nervously. The last time Derek had spoken to him was to tell him he shouldn’t even be on the team.  
“I was wondering if you” Derek started.  
Stiles interrupted him “Scott’s waiting on me; he’s giving me a ride home.” Derek just stood there unable to speak, he knew Stiles had drove himself to school so Scott would be the one needing a ride home, not the other way about. It didn’t dawn on Derek that Stiles was scared of him. Scared to be around him alone. Sighing Derek slid down the wall, maybe Jackson was right. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t let him speak. After all if Jackson was right Stiles was straight. 

When Stiles got home he wondered if he should have gave Derek a chance after everything that happened no wonder he was always moody. His family died in a house fire and only Derek, his sister Laura and their uncle Peter survived. Stiles knew that wasn’t the full story, just the story everyone in school knows, after all they had to be a reason why Derek missed almost a year of school. With his dad being Sherriff, Stiles has learned his fair share about the truth of people in Beacon Hills especially the truth about Allison’s aunt and the Hale fire. Kate, Allison’s aunt, had tried to seduce Derek but Derek wasn’t into her. After all Kate was in her late twenties. Because of her rejection she tried to make Derek’s life miserable and eventually because Derek wasn’t into her she set his house on fire. It was extreme. Kate had wanted to be the only women for Derek but Derek was too focused on school and lacrosse to have time for a girlfriend. It took the police department months to work out that it wasn’t a house fire and once they knew that they managed to put the pieces together and work out that it was Kate. It was actually Stiles that had made the link but he knew his dad couldn’t say that, he would get fired for letting someone else see the evidence. He knew he couldn’t say anything about it to Derek he already hated him for no reason. But it didn’t mean the fire was an excuse for Derek to be acting like a sourwolf all the time. 

Lying on the couch in his living room Derek wondered if his life could be like one of the rom-coms he had spent the last 6 hours watching, the girl always got the guy. Or well in Derek’s case the guy always got the guy. He didn’t understand why Stiles wouldn’t even talk to him. He had tried to be nice to him, and tried to make sure he didn’t get hurt. The door closing made Derek jump, he didn’t realise that someone else was home.  
“He rejected you, didn’t he?” Laura said as she walked further into the living room. “Why else would you be watching these stupid movies?”  
Rolling his eyes Derek only threw a cushion at her. She was right technically but he wasn’t going to just admit it. “No. He didn’t let me speak.”  
Sitting down beside Derek Laura rubbed his arm, the same way there mom used to do when they were upset, “Did you corner him and be broody?”  
“No, I waited for him after his exam and then I tried to speak to him but he said that Scott was waiting to take him home.” Derek replied, annoyed he should never have told Laura about liking Stiles but he didn’t know what else to do.  
“Was Scott waiting?” Laura asked, she really wanted to help her little brother but she didn’t know how to. He still wasn’t coping with the loss of their family. He still blamed himself.  
Derek looked at her like she was stupid before he replied “No. Stiles drove himself.”  
Sighing Laura wondered what her bother had done for Stiles to want to avoid him. “Is there any reason he wouldn’t want to talk to you? Any reason for him to not want to speak to you?” She asked.  
“No.” Derek replied and then thought about it, “Last time I spoke to him was at lacrosse practice and I told him he wasn’t playing in the next match.”  
“Well there you go. Do you really think he wants to be a benchwarmer all the time?” Laura asked, wondering how her brother could be so stupid. Stiles probably though Derek hated him.  
Hearing this Derek sat up, “But if he’s on the bench he can’t get hurt.” He said. Derek didn’t want to see Stiles get hurt by another player, he didn’t know if he’d be able to stay calm, it helped that Jackson didn’t want Stiles playing.  
“It doesn’t matter because if he gets hurt at least you can be there to make sure he’s okay but if you always put him on the bench he will never stop thinking that you hate him.” Laura argued.  
“But I don’t hate him.” Derek said. The thought of Stiles thinking that almost broke his heart. He would never hate Stiles.  
“Does he know that?” Laura asked before kissing his forehead and going in to the kitchen. Derek hoped Stiles knew that. Why would he hate him anyway? Sighing Derek realised he really had to gain Stiles trust if he wanted something to happen between them. 

*

Walking in to class with Scott Stiles could feel someone staring at him. It wasn’t the typical stares he was use to from Jackson and Derek this was more like the way Scott stared at Allison when they weren’t beside each other. Turning around to check who it was all Stiles could see was the co-captains. Thinking he was imaging things he walked in to chemistry, knowing if he took any longer Mr. Harris would give him detention again and he did not need that right now.  
Derek let out a sigh of relief as Stiles walked into the classroom he didn’t need Stiles getting detention tonight because if everything went well he would be spending his time with Derek.  
“So what did you need to talk to me about?” Jackson asked, bring Derek back to reality.  
“HowaboutweletStilinskiplay?” Derek asks hoping Jackson understood, he didn’t want to repeat himself.  
Jackson turned looking at Derek properly, he knew Derek like Stiles but he also knew Stiles liked Lydia “I thought you wanted him on the bench?” He replied, wondering if Derek finally realised that Stiles hated him.  
Looking down Derek blushed and then spoke “Yeah but if I keep putting him on the bench he might thing I hate him.”  
“He does think that, he also thinks I hate him. But if you would too if he kept lusting after your girlfriend.” Jackson said and then realised what he said “Oh shit Derek I don’t…”  
Interrupting him Derek spoke, voice strained “He likes Lydia?”  
“Yeah man sorry. But don’t let that stop you. Look what happened with that McCall kid. He wanted Isaac but then Allison came along and swept him of his feet.” Jackson replied hoping he could make his friend feel better. The pair stood there in silence before Jackson spoke again “He has the same lunch block as us, and none of his friends are there with him so talk to him.”  
Hearing this Derek looked surprised how did he not think of that? He knew Stiles timetable like he knew his own. “Yeah man, I’ll sit with him.” Derek said with a smile breaking out on his face. He was gonna talk to Stiles and hopefully make things right. 

*

When Stiles lunch block came he didn’t want to go to the cafeteria. Derek had that block too. After yesterday Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek would peruse trying to talk to him. Sighing Stiles got in to the queue to get his lunch hopefully the school was serving pizza today or curly fries. Lucky for him they were serving both. As he walked towards his table he noticed two things. One was that there were people sat there, that weren’t his usual group of friends. And the second thing was that Jackson wasn’t glaring at him, instead he was sat with Derek at his table. Why where they sat at Stiles table? Stiles wondered if he could leave without Jackson or Derek noticing him.  
“Stiles where you going?” Jackson shouted as Stiles turned to leave for the door. Looks like Stiles had to sit through an hour of hell.  
Turning Stiles walked to the table and took a deep breath before he sat down, “Hey.” He said. Quietly he sat there wondering if he was being made to leave the team. Why else would the co-captains be talking to him? Derek did want to talk to him yesterday so it makes sense if he’s being asked to leave; after all he is only a bench warmer.  
“Hey.” Jackson said smiling as Stiles sat down. Hearing this made Stiles wonder if he had made the right decision sitting here; Jackson never acted this way to anyone but his friends.  
“Hi.” Stiles replied warily, he didn’t want to walk in to a trap.  
“So, how are you?” Derek asked after five minutes of no convocation, he thought that Stiles would have at least asked why Jackson and him where sat here.  
Looking up from his pizza, Stiles replied “Yeah good, I’m fine.” He took a bite of his pizza before continuing, “You?” Jackson was shocked that Stiles had actually asked, he didn’t think Stiles would have, he thought maybe Stiles thought they were here to do with lacrosse.  
“I’m great.” Derek replied smiling. He was happy that Stiles had actually replied, maybe Laura was right. 

They didn’t talk to each other again at lunch, Stiles was afraid if he mention anything Derek and Jackson would remember that they were going to kick him of the team and Derek was afraid he would say that wrong thing.  
“Stilinski, you busy tomorrow night?” Jackson asked as the bell went?  
“No.” Stiles replied, curious to why he was asking.  
“Good, Derek will pick you up at eight, dress nice.” Jackson replied as he walked out of the cafeteria with Derek on his heels. But before he left he turned back to Stiles and said “Oh and get ready to play at the next match.” Stiles didn’t know what just happened but he apparently has a date with the hottest person in the school and he wasn’t getting kicked of the team. He didn’t know what to be happier about but he had wanted Derek since he had noticed him. Derek had this facial hair going on, it was more like stubble but everyone knew that when he shaved in the morning he would have a five o’clock shadow by lunch.  
“Hey man what was that about?” Derek asked Jackson as soon as he knew Stiles wouldn’t be able to hear.  
Looking at him Jackson rolled his eyes and said “I was sick of watching the way you were staring at him. It was like a love sick puppy and it wasn’t like you were going to make the first step. So I made it for you.”  
“But he’s straight?” Derek replied angrily. He wasn’t angry that he was going on a date with Stiles he was angry that Stiles didn’t have a say in whether or not he wanted to go.  
Laughing Jackson told him “This way you’ll be able to find out. Let’s go we don’t want Coach to make us do extra suicides because you’re too caught up on Stiles.”

*

Stiles was glad his dad worked the night shift on Fridays. This way he wouldn’t know who Stiles was going out with, he would probably find out but at least he couldn’t intimated Derek at the door. Looking at his phone Stiles saw that it was already half seven. All the he had to do now was put on his shoes. Jackson said dress nice so Stiles was wearing a black pair of jeans and a red shirt. Hopefully this would do because he wasn’t going to get changed again. It had taken him almost three hours to choose the outfit and even then it was Lydia that chose it whilst she ginned to herself, obviously knowing something Stiles didn’t. Stiles walked down stairs and put on his shoes and turned the television over to a music channel. Stiles had thought about dating Derek since before the Hale fire, he was the main thing he jacked off too. His naked body above his own in bed, the thought of it alone was enough to get Stiles hard. A knock at the door pulled Stiles out of his thoughts; he turned off the t.v before walking over and opening the door.  
“Hey, you ready?” Derek asked as soon as he saw Stiles. What Stiles was wearing was enough to take his breath away.  
“Yeah. Where we going?” Stiles replied as they walked towards Derek black Camaro.  
Smiling Derek answered “It’s a surprise.”  
Groaning Stiles fastened his seat belt, “I don’t like surprises.”  
Hearing this Derek laughed, “Well you’re going to need to wait to see this one.”  
“Fine. I won’t speak to you until you tell me what it is.” Stiles replied, he knew it was immature but he really hated surprises. Derek was tempted to tell him but Erica and Laura had helped him plan the surprise today when he had missed school and he really wanted to see Stiles reaction, the girls swore he would love it. 

“We’re here.” Derek told Stiles half an hour later. Stiles got out of the car and Derek followed.  
“Wow.” Was all Stiles could say. A blanket was laid out on the grass and in front of it was a projector and a projector screen. “What are we watching?”  
Derek sat down and pulled Stiles beside him, “I didn’t know what you’d want to see so there’s a choice.” He gave Stiles the box with all of the movies in it.  
“Beauty and the Beast.” Sties said as he handed the movie to Derek.  
“Really?” Derek asked and did the thing with his eyebrow.  
Lying down Stiles replied “Yeah man, it’s one of the best Disney movies ever. Hurry up so we can watch it.” Laughing Derek did as he was told and put the movie on and then he lay down beside Stiles. 

By the time Be Our Guest was playing Stiles was lying cuddled in to Derek and Derek was too busy watching him to care about the movie. He had wanted to be with Stiles like this for longer than he could remember, he had always wanted Stiles. Running a hand through his hair Derek was just checking to make sure this was real. He had had to many dreams like this and he always woke up, this time he didn’t want to wake up.  
“I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me too.” Stiles muttered, knowing what Derek was doing.  
Looking down at Stiles Derek smiled, “Never.”  
Stiles replied with a laugh and then spoke “Never is a very long time, and we’re only teens.”  
Derek kissed Stiles forehead and then spoke “So let us be teens.” It was a while before any of them spoke again; it was during the Beast’s and Gaston’s fight scene. “Forever would have been longer if I knew you liked men.” Derek whispered.  
“I never kept it a secret, if you asked I would have told you. That’s how Lydia found out.” Stiles said looking at Derek properly.  
“Lydia knew? Jackson thought you liked Lydia.” Derek said blushing.  
“I did like Lydia, but it was long ago. Jackson never full out asked so I never told.” Stiles said as he leaned up and gently kissed Dereks lips, “So Forever?”  
“Forever.” Derek nodded and kissed stiles back.


End file.
